Just too soon, too soon
by huCAST 75 madeanaccount
Summary: A boy finds himself trying to comfort his reaper before he fades. First try at an emotional story, One shot. rated T for being slightly graphic


So this was it, I guess I couldn't really complain. The past few weeks were the craziest weeks of my life, vibrant, colorful, probably the last time I could remember feeling something other than alone. They were the best, they were the ones I would never forget, and I suppose now they were the last. Pretty good memories to have I guess, I always preached to treasure the small things in life.

I chuckled to myself _'That damn blade really hurt.'_

"Why?"

 _'Huh?.."_

"Why?"

I opened my eyes a crack, wasn't exactly a happy scene I was greeted to. There she was, those damn silver eyes, It hurt to look at them, they looked so sad, heartbroken.

I groaned Inwardly _'I really don't need this right now'_

I never thought such a bland color could be so damn emotional. The sky was depressingly gray today, becoming increasingly dark as the rain started to fall, warm, soothing, yet so sad.

I squeezed my eyes close before opening them, wider this time so I could see more clearly, and I was already regretting my decision. My body already hurt enough, I don't need my emotions tearing up now too.

I felt my throat tighten, whether it was from the pain from the lethally deep cut in my chest or the guilt that wracked my heart from looking at those silver orbs...Oh fuck who am I kidding I already know why, and it was playing hell on me right now.

My aura was struggling to keep me alive, It was completely futile, but... It gave me time.

"Ruby...you already know why...you knew it was coming...I knew it was coming...you knew what I was, what I would do, what I **did** do."

"But you didn't!"She sniffled "You didn't have to! So why?"

I winced, I could tell she was struggling not to just break down into sobs, over me, she was wearing her heart on her sleeve right now. "You didn't do any of it, you couldn't help it, that wasn't...It wasn't..."

That's all it took, she was always so fucking caring, so empathetic, even now, after all I've done she didn't hate me, she still looked at me like I was a friend.

The worst part?

So did I.

I felt the tears come and I let them go freely, as did she. For these last fleeting minutes, we were friends again...

I shuddered as I took another breath. "You remember when we first met...feels kinda the same today,

you were over me worrying, always worrying."

I held back a whimper trying not to show the pain that came when I coughed, I glanced down at my chest, I only now noticed how bad the cut was, It wasn't so much as a cut as a giant gash running the side of my chest, and the rain was washing it away, the entire side to my right was a faded crimson.

I cracked a faint smile,

"today reminds me of that day actually."

I recalled everything on that day, "I remembered how you chased me through the district, you were pretty fast you know, if you weren't so oblivious at the time I don't think I would've made It ten feet after stealing those cookies"

I grinned. "That was the best part, I've never seen someone get so riled up over cookies."

She laughed for once, she seemed to cheer up slightly.

"Yeah...I had milk."

I snickered, it was so ridiculous, to get so furious over some stolen cookies because she had a glass of milk to go with it, completely absurd.

"I sure learned my lesson that day, never take Ruby Rose's cookies when she has milk, or else she'll chase you off a building."

She snorted.

That was it, that's what I was looking for, I was getting tired of her being so damn depressed over me.

"I didn't do anything, you tripped and fell, you were really clumsy."

"Who? Me? Clumsy? Impossible." I made the biggest shit eating grin I could.

"If I recall correctly you tripped over an uneven sidewalk block of all things trying to chase me down and pulled down Yang's shirt trying to-"

"Shut up."

My smile got impossibly wide at her reaction, her face was red as a tomato, more from embarrassment rather than several minutes of sobbing. Looked pretty cute actually, trying to hide her face the more she vividly remembered the mishap. Mission complete, heh.

My eyes went wide as I felt a wave of coughs come at me, I started to hack up blood, Immediately Ruby's face was creased with worry and concern again.

Mission failed, fuck.

Strength was fading, aura was leaving, I already knew my aura was the only thing keeping me alive right now and It only had seconds left, too soon, It was just too damn soon.

Ruby knew it too, and it was all over her face as she started to tear up.

"Please don't, don't go, fight! Please!"She was begging now, she was pulling out all the stops, she really did look like a sad puppy right now, but it wasn't gonna work.

I shook my head, I was too weak to speak now, I was fading, fast.

Already the mood became unbearable again, I was being washed away In the rain and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. But I sure as hell wouldn't let her know that, couldn't let it end on a sad note. I decided to put everything I had into my last few actions, I brushed my hand across her cheek, wiping some of the tears away. She grabbed and and held it tight. She was trying so hard to keep me here, so I wouldn't leave, she's already lost enough and I felt bad knowing that she'd be losing one more today.

I tried to speak, but it only came out as a soft whisper.

"Ruby...It's alright, let go,I'll still be here, I just won't be around for a while, y'know?"

I couldn't help but give a final breath of relief as she nodded, she set my hand down and smiled, perfect thing to see right before the end, I closed my eyes and finally let go.

I faded away **.**

 **A/N: Hokay that was more or less my first fanfiction ever, I wanted to try something that wasn't exactly to my strengths this first time around, as I don't think I've ever been good at doing emotional scenes like this, but I want to see what everyone thinks of it. My next fic is going to be a behemoth of a story so knowing exactly how good I am at this would definitely help me make it a quality one**


End file.
